1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to chimney fire extinguishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chimney fire extinguishing apparatus wherein the same is effected to direct a closure cap into a chimney cap opening to effect extinguishing of fire projecting through the chimney stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chimney fire extinguishing apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to effect extinguishing of fire within a chimney column such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,315 utilizing a cap and damper to effect closure of fire within a chimney.
Further, chimney fire extinguishing apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,736,801; 4,987,958; 4,872,513; and 4,947,736.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an organization arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing a closure cap over a chimney stack to snuff a fire and prevent projection of the fire from the chimney stack and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.